Sky and Deadlox's Drama
by hamiltonbrook85
Summary: Sky and Deadlox have a hard time with their love, and explaining it to the guys.


**No one's P.O.V**

One day Sky and Deadlox were on their way to the mall for the sale to buy Christmas presents for the gang when a person with a knife runs up to Sky and goes to stab him, but then all of a sudden the guy was lying on the ground after being hit by an unknown object. Sky then sees Deadlox holding a shovel.

"Deadlox, you saved my life." said Sky.

"Well I couldn't just stand here, and watch the love of my life get stabbed before my eyes." said Deadlox.

While looking into Sky's eyes Deadlox leaned in and took a stand of Sky's bangs and tucked it behind his ear.

"I would do anything for you." said Deadlox.

Suddenly Sky grabs Deadlox and pulls him in for the most romantic kiss of his life. The kiss for Sky was the most passionate kiss he has ever had in his entire life. It was so loving, and full of so much passion that Sky never wanted it to end. Sky wanting to continue the kiss grabbed Deadlox form the back of his head, and deepened the kiss. Having been making out for some time they had to break the kiss off to catch their breath.

"That was the wonderful kiss I have ever had." said Deadlox.

That statement from Deadlox made Sky blush a dark red along his cheeks, and the tips of his ears. Out of embarrassment Sky tries to hide his face with his hands. Deadlox noticing his shyness laughed at how cute he was being. Deadlox always like how Sky blushed; he thought it was so cute. Trying to mask his embarrassment Sky tries to change the subject.

"We better get on our way to the mall now before the sale ends." said Sky.

Realizing Sky was trying to mask his embarrassment Deadlox went on with the change of topic.

"Yes we better get on our way to make it to the sale." said Deadlox.

Right when he said that Sky's phone rang. Picking up the phone Sky realized it was Tyler probably calling to see what they were up to.

"Hey man what's up." said Sky.

"I was just wondering what you and Deadlox were up to." said Tyler.

Thinking back on what he and Deadlox were doing Sky blushed and stuttered, "Um, w-we were j-just going sh-shopping for christmas gifts." said Sky.

"Dude are you hiding something from me." said Tyler.

"N-n-no." said Sky.

"whatever just make sure you make it back so we can make a new do not laugh." said Tyler.

"Yeah, episode 1,000." said Deadlox.

"that's so true." said Ross.

"OMG where did where did you come from Ross!?" screamed Sky and Deadlox.

"I was here the whole time." said Ross.

Realizing what he was implying Sky blushed for the third time that day.

"What did you see." said Deadlox.

"All of it." said Ross.

Sky was shocked to hear that Ross was there to see them kiss, but mentions nothing of it. Realizing he was still on the line with Tyler he puts the phone back up to his ear.

"This is the third time this week you did that to me Sky." screamed Tyler.

"Sorry man forgot you were there. Can't believe you're still on the phone man. You must really love me man." said Sky.

Without them knowing Tyler was on the other side of the line blushing three time a darker shade than Sky ever did that day.

"Ewww don't imply something so gross Sky." yelled Tyler.

"Hey calm down man it was just a joke." said Sky.

"Well it wasn't funny." said Tyler.

Wanting to change the subject Sky stated, "Well when we get done at the mall we will make it on time to make a new do not laugh."

"Ok man, but hurry I want to start it as soon as possible." said Tyler.

"OK." said Sky. " See you later."

 **Munchingbrotato's P.O.V**

"I wish Sky would just notice my feelings for him already." thought Tyler.

"It was such a pain in the butt to hold back such strong feelings. Every video we do together is so painful for me, because of the thought of him possibly denying my feelings. I wonder what I should do?" Tyler wondered.

Wanting to get ready for the Do Not Laugh video Tyler sets up the equipment for recording.

 **Sky's P.O.V**

"Well better hurry up and get our shopping done before Tyler gets his panties in a bunch." said Sky.

"Yeah." agreed Deadlox.

On their way to the mall Sky then remembered that Ross was stilling following them around.

"Dude go away. How can we buy you your gift when you're watching?" said Sky.

"OK." said Ross.

Ross then proceeded to sadly walk away.

"We finally got some time alone to do some shopping." said Deadlox.

 **No one's P.O.V**

Finally after two hours of shopping Sky and Deadlox were able to make it back it time to record a do not laugh.

"Good thing you made it in time to record a do not laugh." said Tyler. "You guys wasted me and Barney's day. Have you ever thought that we got over things to do besides wait on you to finish your SHOPPING."

"Dude like I said last time you don't need to be so needy. You sound like you're my wife. You didn't have to wait here for us we could have called you when we got back." said Sky.

"Whatever. Let's get to it." said Tyler.

After the gang finished the recording Deadlox pulled Tyler to the side to ask him why he was so angry.

"Dude why are always so rude to Sky. Is it, because you have a crush on him?" asked Deadlox.

"WHAT? That's ridiculous." said Tyler.

"Really?" really asked Deadlox.

"No, but I just don't know what to do about it." said Tyler.

"Well how about we have a talk over this at Starbucks tomorrow, ok." said Deadlox.

"Ok." agreed Tyler.

 **Tyler's P.O.V.**

When I arrived at Starbucks I saw Deadlox sitting at one of the booths so I joined him.

"Hey how's it going?" asked Deadlox.

"Good bro, hey so why did you want to talk about again." asked Tyler.

"You having feelings for Sky." said Deadlox.

"Well I love Sky. I think." said Tyler.

"What do you mean you think." said Deadlox.

"I think I love him, but what is love? I thought it was when you were really excited to be around that person, but I can't picture myself kissing him." said Tyler.

"Maybe you just got you're closeness with Sky as friends confused as something like love." said Deadlox.

"I never really thought about that, and I was pretty sure I was straight anyway." laughed Tyler.

"So we got this worked out, dude." said Deadlox.

"Yeah." said Tyler. "Thanks dude."

"No big deal man, and I have to tell you a secret I haven't told the others not counting Ross who saw us kiss, but he doesn't gossip" said Deadlox.

"What is it?" asked Tyler.

"Me and Sky have been in a secret relationship for a few weeks now." said Deadlox.

"Oh man I never knew that. I am cheering you guys on from the back." laughed Tyler.

"Thanks bro I knew I could count on you." said Deadlox.

"No big deal bro, what's a friend for." said Tyler.

 **Sky's P.O.V.**

Sky noticed that Deadlox pulled Tyler to the side, and just guessed it was to have a friendly conversation about how the recording went, so he went to go wrap the presents they got for the gang.

"Wrapping all these gifts sure will take me a while I am going to yell at Deadlox when I see him for leaving me to doing all the wrapping." laughed Sky.

A few hours later after after Sky finished all the wrapping he decided to call Deadlox on the phone to see what he was up too.

"Hey bro what's up." asked Deadlox.

"Where are you dude I just finished wrapping all the gifts by myself, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see what we could go get Barney we forgot his." said Sky.

"OMG I knew we forgot someone I will over in a few minutes." said Deadlox.

 **Deadlox's P.O.V.**

"Hey man after I talked to you about meeting at Starbuck's I went to the mall with Sky, because we forgot Barney's gift and I was wondering if you wanted to tell me if we got the right gift for him?" asked Deadlox.

"Sure bro no big deal, me and Barney are best friends after all." said Tyler.

"Cool Could you come to Sky's house with me later that's where it is." said Deadlox.

"Sounds cool, bro. Just finished my coffee so I will head home, and be there later." said Tyler.

"Cool." said Deadlox. "See you there."


End file.
